Captured and Contained - A Minecraft Fic
by BlackMagicPotato
Summary: What happens when Magic get's captured by the squids? Not much to be honest. Featuring the amazing YouTubers SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, KermitPlaysMC, HuskyMUDKIPZ, setosorcerer, BajanCanadian, ASF Jerome, CaptainSparklez and AntVenom! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

**A.N.**  
This is my first fic. ^-^ I hope you enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"We have been here for over a year Sparklez. Shouldn't be try to escape again?" AntVenom asked me quietly. I looked at the ground, the sadness I was feeling reflecting within my eyes.

"How do you know it's been a year? Time is a strange thing here." I muttered, not really caring if Ant payed any attention to me. My good friend and I had been captured by squids about a year ago. None of our so-called 'friends' came to rescue us. Thanks to them, I'd basically given up on everyone. Well, everyone except for Ant. We sat in the prison cell in silence for what felt like hours. I started thinking about what life would be like back at home. _Do they still think about us? Probably not, we've been gone for so long, nobody would even remember us._ I felt two arms wrap around me from my right side and a head rest on my shoulder. I looked at Ant, my eyes still showing the grief I felt. I could tell that he was trying to make me feel better by being there. He muttered something that I just couldn't hear. "Pardon?" I heard him sigh from my comment, yet I could just see that he was smiling.

"It doesn't matter if time is strange. We still have each other. If we had been separated, well, that would be a different story."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The two of us sat there for a while, just enjoying the other's company. A loud bang broke the silence. Ant and I looked up at the door. It was what had made the noise. A servant stood there, holding a young woman in his arms. Before my cellmate or I could say something, the slave through the woman in our cell. The door slammed shut, and at the same time Ant jumped up to check the lady that had been thrown in. I followed him to her, my heart racing. She looked like she was dead, or at the least very close to being dead. Ant picked up her hand and tried to feel for her pulse, as it was obvious that her breathing was very shallow and rough. Her purple-blue hair was matted with blood, and looked like a dreadful mess. She wore a black suit and red tie, and steampunk-like goggles were on top of her head, cracked. Her skin was a middle tone of olive. "She's alive, but barely." I heard Ant say to himself.

"That's good though, isn't it?" He looked at me strangely. "I mean it's better that she's actually alive instead of dead." I explained. He nodded and turned back to her. The lady's pants were torn, showing a deep gouge in her right leg.

"Do we have any not needed cloth of any kind?" Ant asked me quietly. I shook my head; there was no extra cloth that I knew of. I saw that Ant was ripping off some of his bed sheet. "This will have to do."

About half an hour later, Ant had the gouged leg bandaged and had put the lady on his bed. "I hope she'll be fine…" I muttered to myself.

"She should. There weren't any signs of infection or anything. I bandaged it up pretty well too." Ant answered me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement come from Ant's bed. I flicked my head around quickly to observe. Our guest had woken up, and was sitting up, looking at her bandaged leg. I walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Hey." I spoke softly. She looked at me slightly worried.

"W-W-Where am I?" she whispered. A look of both worry and sadness caught in her eyes. They were the same colour of her hair, but were beautiful nonetheless.

"In a jail cell under the Squid Castle." Ant piped up. I noticed a silent tear fall down her cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll all escape soon enough." I said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up. She smiled and looked at both Ant and I.

"Who are you guys?" she said, breaking a short silence. Ant and I looked at each other before replying.

"Well, I'm CaptainSparklez, though most call me Sparklez." I told her. She slowly nodded as Ant introduced himself to her.

"I'm AntVenom, but I go by Ant."

"Oh, well I'm BlackMagicPotato. Yes, it is a bit random, but I usually go by Magic."

"What about Potato?" I asked.

"No. Just no."


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Sorry for the long wait for the actually first chapter. ^^" School sucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the edge of AntVenom's bed. He and CaptainSparklez had made me feel very welcome in the few hours I'd been here. Hours? What if it had only been minutes? Or days even? Time was weird here. I didn't know what to believe. "So…" I heard Ant say softly. "How did you come here?" I knew that he was asking me, as he and The Captain had come here together.

"Well, it's a long story. But we have a long time, so I don't think time will matter." I heard The Captain laugh softly. Even though I'd been put in a jail cell with two guys I hardly know, I still know how to make people laugh.

_3 days earlier_

I blinked my eyes open. The daylight and I weren't the best of friends sometimes, and today was one of them. I stretched my legs and tried to get out of bed. Didn't work that well. I ended up rolling out of bed. Literally rolling out of bed. I landed on the ground with a thud. "You okay?" I heard a quiet voice say from the door. I looked up to see my housemate Setosorcerer gazing down at me.

"I'm fine" I said as I stood up. I stretched my arms and hugged him. _Seto's like the brother I never had. Friendzoned for life I guess._ I chuckled at my thoughts. Seto looked at me with a 'what-are-you-laughing-about-bitch?' sort of look. I walked passed him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as I left.

I walked outside. The first thing I smelt was pollen. I sneezed loudly, a tear falling from my eye. "You're late for breakfast Magic." I heard Seto say behind me.

"Okay…" I said drowsily. I yawned and walked to the dining area with Seto by my side. As we reached the gate to Kermit's Pond, Kermit himself arose from the clear water.

"Breakfast…" I heard him yawn.

"Morning Kermit!" I said cheerfully. He waved back to me and exited the pond area. "We'll wait for you." I gestured at Seto and the two of us waited for our froggy friend. He nodded at us and the three of us walked to the dining area.

As we approached, we all heard yelling coming from inside. "SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"  
"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

We figured it was Sky and Deadlox. They usually had petty arguments, and this backwards-forwards yelling made it obvious that it was it. Seto opened the door, and the sight we saw was something not very pretty. Sky was standing at one end of the table, Deadlox at the other. The two of them were holding food. The walls, floor and everyone in the middle were covered in it. Except for the Mudkip, who had taken shelter inside the water containment area. Sky and Deadlox turned as the door opened. I looked at the two of them with a stern yet caring gaze.

"Um… We totally weren't having a food fight with everyone in the middle as a mutual zone." Deadlox said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sky. He blushed slightly. I knew that he would have a crush on me or anything. Nobody would.

"Uh… I… Um…" Sky stuttered. It wasn't like him to stutter.

"I don't care what's happened, but get this place cleaned up. Got it?" I told the two forcefully. Sky and Deadlox got off the table and began to clean up everything. I had a high respect for the two of them, but when they fought, I got extremely pissed off with both of them.

"Can we actually eat now?" I heard Jerome say to BajanCanadian.

"Maybe. It might be better to wait until they've cleaned up." Benja said to his best friend.

"But fooooood…"

"Just wait!"

Their arguing made me smile. Usually, if people had a pathetic argument, it made me laugh. Except for Sky and Deadlox; they just shouldn't fight. I turned around and walked outside and down the path that led back to the houses. I heard footsteps behind me, like someone was running. I smiled and stopped, the person behind me almost crashing into me.

"Sorry Magic." I heard Seto's voice come from directly behind me. "I just wanted to catch up." I turned around and faced him, smiling softly and sighing.

"Of cause you did. You don't really like being alone." I told him. I saw a faint blush over his cheeks. "Calm down Seto. I was only saying something!" I said sarcastically, raising my hands. He laughed and hugged me. I was a bit taken back by this, as Seto never really hugged anyone. I hugged him back gently, his embrace making me forget what had happened with Sky and Deadlox, and making just focus on one of the people that would always be there for me, one of the people who I could trust. My friend, my roommate, my Seto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Sky's P.o.V~

I didn't want Magic to walk in. That was the last thing that I wanted. As she walked outside, Seto following her, I walked over to Deadlox. "Sorry…" I muttered. He turned around from his cleaning and looked at me, in the most unforgiving way possible. We locked eyes for only a few moments before he turned back to his work. I sighed and walked over to where I was cleaning. It was my fault that he wasn't really happy with me, and I didn't blame him for not wanting to talk to me. I started crying, my feelings getting the better of me. I wasn't crying heavily or anything, just light tears falling onto the cold hard floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey dood." I turned around and looked at Benja, my eyes red, tears still streaming. His eyes went from a look of comfort to a look of worry. "What's wrong?" he said as he kneeled down next to me.

"Nothing important." I said quietly. He put his arm around me and half-hugged me. I smiled slightly and leaned into the hug.

"You can talk to me, you know? Even if it's something personal, I'm here for anyone that needs to talk to someone."

"What about if someone, e.g myself, had a massive crush on one of the guys, e.g Deadlox." I said softly. I felt his hand dig into my shoulder. This made me pull away quickly.

"You know that I'm really against gays. So shu- Wait, you have a crush on Deadlox?" I blushed at my friends words.

"Yeah. But please, no matter how much you hate me now, please don't tell him." I pleaded quietly to Benja.

"Of cause I wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N**

A wild chapter appeared. XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto and I walked back to our house. We slept in separate rooms on the bottom floor, and had a library on the second, and a lookout on the roof. Well, we didn't really have a roof thanks to the lookout. Both Seto and I were really kind, and anyone could go and use the library or lookout when they wanted to. As soon as I walked through the door, I made my way up to the lookout. "Why are you going up there?" I heard Seto ask me.

"Oh. I just want to think about stuff." I responded to him.

"What sorts of stuff?"  
"Stuff that probably doesn't concern you." I said coldly to him. I made my way up the ladder, completely blocking out anything else that Seto was saying to me. I walked through the library and headed up the other stairs that led to the lookout. I sat on one of the benches and looked over at the 'Great Tree'. On a path that branched from the one that leads to my house, there was a tree. It was massive, and had three tiers made from wood. I'd never climbed to the top. This was partly because I hated heights, but partly because there was a fence all around it, to stop people getting in. I had wondered for a long time why there was a tree there. Nobody used it. I often thought that someone used to live there, but left because they didn't want to live in a tree. I had tried to ask about why there was a tree there, but nobody would tell me. It pissed me off big time.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked over at The Captain, who had interrupted my story. "You live with Seto?" I nodded slowly. He looked over at Ant, who was sitting on the ground, a look of discomfort and hatred spread over his face.

"Seto hated living alone." Ant said softly. I looked at The Captain, then at Ant, then back to The Captain.

"How in the Nether do you even know Seto!?" I asked forcefully. Both of them ignored my question

"You want to know about the tree? We can tell you." Ant said, his voice still soft, and overly calming.

"Uh…yeah, if you guys actually know and aren't lying to me." I replied. Ant looked up at The Captain, and then back to me.

"That's where we lived, until the squids took us." I was shocked. Really shocked. "But that's not all. After we were taken away, guess who came to rescue us?" I tried to answer, but Ant continued. "Nobody! Nobody came! We sat here for days, waiting for some sort of attack to happen. We waited to be rescued, just like princesses." Past Ant's rage, I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. I got off of The Captain's bed and kneeled down in front of Ant. He looked at me for only a moment before burying his head in his hands, crying.

As a 'natural instinct' of mine, I quickly wrapped my arms around him. I'd learnt from experience that hugs could solve almost anything. I felt Ant place his arms around me, his head on my shoulder, still crying. "I'm just going to casually say why Ant's so upset." The Captain said from behind me. "Well, Ant's a really caring sort of guy. In saying that, even though he basically hates everyone, he still misses them and wants to go home." I felt Ant 'nod' into my shoulder. I pulled him in closer. Hugs were really what he needed right now.

"Can I continue with my story now?" I asked the two after a few minutes of crying and comforting. Ant was laying in his bed, nodding quickly for me to continue. I was sitting next to The Captain on his bed, as I didn't actually have a bed, and would probably have to sleep on the floor. I looked over to him and he nodded. "Good. Now, where was I?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Seto's P.o.V~

I didn't like it when Magic got like this. I mean, when she wants to be alone, she will almost kill someone if they disturb her. I leaned up against the wooden wall and sighed. A few minutes passed without me realising it. Suddenly, I hear footsteps pelt towards the door. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly. TrueMU was running as fast as he could in his spacesuit. When he realised that I had opened the door he slowed his pace down. As he came to a stop just outside the door, I could hear heavy, rough breathing coming escaping from his helmet. "What's wrong?" I asked the fellow Minecrafter. He rested on the door and put his hand up, signalling for me to wait until he had caught his breath. This luckily didn't take long.

"Sky's been poisoned." I gasped but was quickly silenced. "I think it's Deadlox. The fight between him and Sky wasn't a pitiful one like they sometimes have. It might have seemed like that, but it wasn't." I stood there in silence as TrueMU finished what he was saying. It took me a moment to realise what had just happened. I quickly ran into my room and grabbed a few buckets of milk. I rushed out of my room and out the front door, the milk in my hands and Jason following.

"I'll be home soon Magic!" I yelled up to the lookout. I saw her nod and wave me off. I turned from my house and bolted to Sky's budder home.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N**

A few notes about the chapter:

The whole thing will be in Seto's point of view (to save any confusion)

Magic will not be in this chapter. Just saying.

I know that TrueMU/Jason doesn't swear that much, but…yeah…be warned…

Oh, and thank you guys so much for the favourites and the reviews. :D It really does mean a whole lot to me. 3 3 3 3

I'll be talking about stuff at the end of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! :D And it is a short chapter because I'm a lazy butt. XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long has he been poisoned?" I asked TrueMU as we walked to Sky's door.

"As soon as I found out about it, I came to you. I don't actually know how long he's been poisoned for." I pressed the button that opened the door and walked inside with Jason following. I heard a slight sobbing coming from the second floor of the budder building. I looked back at TrueMU, who looked at me with his head cocked to one side, showing his confusion. I walked over to the ladder and began to climb up to the second floor. I stood on the sturdy budder floor, and saw Sky laying on his budder bed, breathing roughly. To my surprise, Deadlox was kneeling against the cold floor, head resting on the edge of the soft bed, tears falling down his face. I walked to Deadlox and ruffled his hair. He looked up at me, his eyes red from the sobbing.

I pressed my hand to Sky's head. It was way over the normal temperature. I took out one of my buckets of milk, and forced the cool liquid down his throat. I felt his pulse, and it was increasing by the second. I took out a second bucket of milk, and did the same thing. I knew from the pulse that his hearts were regenerating slowly. TrueMU stood next to the ladder, smiling. Well, at least I could think he was smiling. I hoped he was smiling. Deadlox stood up beside me. I looked at the sleeping Sky in front of me, a smile sweeping over my face. Before I could even look at Deadlox, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. It scared me. I slowly placed one arm around him.

"So… We have a matter to discus." I heard TrueMU speak from behind us. I couldn't actually understand why he had stopped the happiness until he continued. "Who poisoned him?" I knew that MU was aiming this at Deadlox. I heard his quiet voice mumble something along the lines of "I haven't done anything." I looked at the clingy Deadlox and sighed.

"He said that he didn't do anything." I told MU, not completely believing Deadlox. He sighed and walked over to us. _Sky really is unbothered by this_ I thought as MU started yelling things at Deadlox. "WHY IN THE FUCKING NETHER WOULD YOU POISON YOUR BEST FRIEND!? THAT'S SO FUCKING NOT COOL DEALDOX! NOT FUCKING COOL AT ALL!" Eventually, I got fed up with TrueMU's language and slapped him across the visor. I could tell that he was pissed, but I really didn't care. Sky was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake him.

"Deadlox. Come with us, and we'll sort out what to do, and find out if you did or did not poison Sky." I told the two sternly. "Now, we're going to the dining room hall place and we'll figure this out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.N**

WOOP NEXT CHAPTER!

LunaDiamond5665 - I have no clue…yet… ;n; I have a feeling that what I want to do will result in Sky being uke. XD

ADShadowcreeper – Magic and Seto aren't a couple..maybe…maybe not…

XD I don't know if I want them to be in a relationship or not, but they will definitely be really close friends if there isn't a relationship. c:


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.** I made a thing.

I looked over the balcony, the sky soon turning to a lovely bluish-purple orange colour. I saw Seto leave Sky's home with TrueMU, Deadlox in between them. I was unsure of what had happened, but I knew that they were going to Deadlox's house. I turned around and climbed down the ladder into the library, and then into the main corridor. I opened the iron door that led outside, and followed the path down to Deadlox's house. When I reached it, I saw Jason place down more iron doors in front of the actual door. "What is going on?" I questioned as I approached the two.

"Deadlox poisoned Sky." Jason said sternly. I could hear muffled yelling from inside.

"He wouldn't do something like that. No matter how much fighting they do, Deadlox would never poison Sky."

"He did." I knew that TrueMU wouldn't let me in for fear of Deadlox killing me, but I didn't actually care. I grabbed my diamond pick and quickly broke the extra doors. "What are you doing!?" I heard Jason yell. As I broke the last door, I turned to face the two Minecrafters who were really unimpressed with me. Before they could say anything, I had opened the door and gone inside.

I stepped into the darkened house, with only a few torches to light it up. Deadlox was sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly. I walked over to him and knelt down. He looked up at me, holding the gaze for only a few seconds before jumping on me in a hug. I fell backwards, but didn't mind. "Did they let you in, even though I might kill you?" He whispered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Nope. I forced my way in." He smiled slightly, but tears still fell. I cuddled him into me and gave him a slight kiss on the forehead. He looked up at me, as everyone knew that I didn't kiss anyone unless there was an actual reason that made the kiss important. He looked up at me, his dark red eyes sparkling. No seriously; they were sparkling because of the tears and the light reflecting off them. I smiled at him, and moved his hair out of his face, revealing both eyes, a slight very rarely seen by anyone. Just like my own hair, which covered a secret that will hopefully stay a secret for a very, very long time. "I know that you didn't poison him."

"At least someone believes me…" I ruffled his hair and wiped away a tear that had slowly moved down his cheek.

"You'd have to be stupid not to believe you. You wouldn't poison your best friend, no matter what had happened." He sighed at my words, which instantly told me that something was wrong. "What was the argument about?" I questioned.

"Uh…well…um…" Deadlox stuttered. I rolled my eyes and forced him to look at me.

"Tell me what happened." I told him sternly. He looked down and sighed.

"I'll tell you."

_-Flashback-_

_Deadlox walked into the dining hall, preparing himself for breakfast, which would probably end up being raw food. He opened the wooden door, quickly smelling the delicious scent of freshly baked cake. His eyes darted around the stone room, and soon saw his best friend Sky sitting at the table being a loner. Deadlox quickly rushed over to him, and greeted him with a hug. "Hello Sky~!" he sung. Sky laughed and pushed his friend off._

"_Why are you late?" Sky questioned. _

"_Slept in." Deadlox replied. He sat down in the seat to Sky's left. "Where's Magic and Seto?" he asked._

"_Dunno. Probably making out or something." Deadlox laughed at Sky's comment. "Nah, they wouldn't. Well, Seto wouldn't. Magic probably would." Deadlox laughed louder, making everyone turn and look at him. A slight blush fell across his face. Eventually, everyone turned round and went back to what they were doing._

"_You're gay aren't you?" Deadlox broke the silence that had fallen upon them_

"_What? No!" Sky exclaimed. Deadlox only rolled his eyes. "You can't say that Ty."_

"_Well I can and I just did." Deadlox retorted. Sky grabbed one of the baked potatoes in front of him and threw it at Deadlox, landing straight into his hair. _

"_SHUT UP TY!"_

_-End flashback-_

"Oh." was all I said. I brought Ty into another hug. We sat there, rocking backwards and forwards slightly. I felt Deadlox's body quickly move. I let go and looked at him, noticing where he was looking. Sky was standing on the inside of the door, a saddened look over his face.

"I didn't want this to happen." The newcomer muttered. He walked over to us, and slightly stroked Deadlox's hair. Ty looked up and made eye contact with Sky. Sky kneeled down next to his friend, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't poison me. And I've told them that too." He whispered. Ty quickly wrapped his hands around Sky, almost choking him.

"Thank you."

**A.N**

*hugs everyone* I'M SO SORRY! I've had no nothing and really didn't want to write or draw or anything. :c But I've started doing Art at school, and I have muse again! :D I've also started writing another fic. What is it about, you ask? You'll find out if I upload it. XD It's not Minecraft though.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter~ c:


End file.
